Justice is so Unfair
by super-sweet-gal15
Summary: Hermoine has NOT been accepted as head girl but undergoes a important mission.. find out what. Lemons later on {HD-DM}
1. The Beginning

**_Justice is so Unfair_**

Disclaimer: I am only to write this once because you and I both know Harry Potter sadly belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**But we can still think of Draco as our own.**

Hey all.. This is my second story. My first story is horrible but I'd feel bad if I deleted my story while people had reviewed it so nicely. Heh.. I kinda consider this my first fanfic though.. Anyways.. Please be nice and enjoy.

**_Chapter One_**

**_- The Beginning -_**

The moon glittered over the starry night and illuminated the lake.

The wind was warm.. And helped guide the clouds eastern..

It was a shame only one person was able to watch the perfect night..

Or so it seemed.

-----

A girl sat alone leaning on a cherry blossom tree, gazing out onto the lake.

She had spent many nights alone like this.. And sat still for hours just thinking to herself of various things.

What had happened a year ago still seemed unbelievable to her.

The summer was gone..

And he was gone also.

**- - - - Flashback - - - -**

Hermione had spent the past few weeks waiting impatiently for news from Hogwarts.

All through the summer she had found out through many owl sendings that most students had received there information about the following year. She felt that she was being the last to be notified about her 7th year..

But it wasn't like she was worried about her classes or anything, but she felt she just HAD to know if she was Head Girl this year.

Although she knew that she wasn't the most popular or the most athletic but she also knew that NO ONE surpassed her academically wise, people knew that she studied but no one really knew how many long nights she sat still clutching her hair with her hands forcing her mind to memorize everything at hand.

She knew at her O. W. L.'s exams, all her hard work paid off. She knew she past all with flying colors.

She had to try to not gloat whenever she finished one of her exams in 10 minutes.. While others took mostly 40 to an hour long.

Anyways she just wanted her voice in her head to stop bugging her. It made her too paranoid.

It kept saying to her that she shouldn't count her chickens before they hatched.

And in this case, she shouldn't feel that she had won the Head title.. yet.

At first when the voice began speaking to her, she brushed it away easily.. After all who else could win?

But this voice had been tormenting her ever since she left platform 9 ¾ and now it was mid August.

She felt like she was going insane.

Laying face down on her bed, she fell asleep and was awaken by a loud scratching sound on her window followed by a short quick hoot.

Hermione quickly jumped out of bed and scurried to the window to open it and fetched the wary owl.

She placed the large black owl to perch on her bed post while she untied the letter from it's raised leg.

It bored the Hogwarts school crest.

As she quickly unrolled the parchment she began to read, it said:

"Dear Hermione Granger, This is a letter to inform you that due to unusual circumstances you are asked to meet Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore at the 'Leaky Cauldron' on August 20th..."

'I wonder why he needs to meet me.. And ahh! It's August 18th now!'

Hermione thought to herself then continued reading.

".. Because of the events that cannot be explained in this letter, We are to sadly say that we CANNOT allow you to be our Head Girl for your final year.."

'WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! OMG NO STUPID FUCKING VOICE! WHY' D YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT?!'

Hermione screamed silently to mind.

'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY FOLKS OR ANYONE ELSE?!'

She didn't want to continue reading, but she knew she had to..

She hoped that the whole thing that Dumbledore had to say was good.

"..We acknowledge your outstanding academic achievements and had been chosen originally for the title but Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore felt he could trust you and wouldn't be absolutely upset if you knew the situation."

'Like I said it better be a fucking good reason.'

This letter **was not** helping Hermione's mood at all.


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

**Justice is so Unfair**  
  
**Disclaimer**: As I said before.. I'm only gonna say it once..  
  
_**Hey all.. I made the next Chapter.. The same day I made the first one.. I hope to get some reviews!  
**_  
_Previously_  
  
---  
  
_"..We acknowledge your outstanding academic achievements and had been chosen originally for the title but Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore felt he could trust you and wouldn't be absolutely upset if you knew the situation."  
  
'Like I said it better be a fucking good reason.'  
  
**This letter was not helping Hermione's mood at all.**_  
  
----  
  
_**Chapter Two  
  
- Meeting Dumbledore -**_  
  
After Hermione read the letter, she ripped it up into shreds.  
  
She was so blinded by her anger and thoughts, she couldn't think properly.  
  
How after 6 years at Hogwarts could she have not gotten chosen?  
  
Well the part in the letter saying how she was originally supposed to be Head helped her feel a tad bit better.  
  
At least she had been in the running.  
  
Then Hermione thought about who was to be the Head girl then if she wasn't.  
  
She felt she spent a good few hours thinking on the possible candidates.  
  
Then she thought of what Dumbledore had to possibly say to have that had to require her to lose her postion.  
  
"AHH I'M GOING INSANE!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs..  
  
She didn't give a shit anyways who heard her.  
  
---  
  
For the rest of the day and the day after Hermione moped around the house till Mrs. Granger suggested she go shopping.  
  
After much persuasion Hermione reluctantly agreed.  
  
So for the next 4 hours she went to her local mall and shopped.  
  
She was happy she didn't have to worry about money since she had plenty of it.  
  
She bought this and that.. And things in mind for her friends.  
  
---  
  
The next day was the day Hermione was to meet Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Hermione got dressed quickly and arrived at the entrance by floo powder.  
  
As she dusted herself off, she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Hello Hermione, I'm glad you came."  
  
She turned to face Professor Dumbledore and saw he was giving her his famous warm smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back.  
  
He ushered her into the Leaky Cauldron and were seated in a dark corner.  
  
They said small talk before ordering when Dumbledore began to speak with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Okay let me get down to business.."  
  
Dumbledore paused and took a long deep breath and spoke in a hushed tone before continuing.  
  
"As you know in your letter that was sent to you 2 days ago, I needed to speak to you of a certain important matter.  
  
I have been told by a source that there is a assassination planned for your friend Harry.."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
Dumledore continued.  
  
".. And for me as well. I know that since you are very close to Harry and I think you could help me dearly.  
  
I am here to ask if you will go undercover for me and find out information."  
  
Hermione sat shocked.. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"It is your decision. If you accept you shall go under the name of Leorena Corendi.  
  
And a temporary spell will be cast on you to disguise you.  
  
She is to be placed in the house of Slytherin and is a 7th year exchange student.  
  
If you decline you may stay as you are and be this year's Head Girl.  
  
We have a another person in mind if you accept..  
  
We are just waiting for your answer"  
  
Hermione paused as she thought of her choices.  
  
She had a choice of being Head Girl or being someone else to attempt to save Harry.  
  
She knew it would be hard but she knew this was right.  
  
"I accept." 


	3. The Make over & the Train

Justice is so Unfair  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala  
  
Hey 3! Chappies in one day! W00t!  
  
Previously  
  
---  
  
Hermione paused as she thought of her choices.  
  
She had a choice of being Head Girl or being someone else to attempt to save Harry.  
  
She knew it would be hard but she knew this was right.  
  
"I accept."  
  
----  
  
Chapter Three  
  
- The Make over & the Train-  
  
The plan was that no one else would know about what she and Dumbledore had discussed.  
  
She had to tell her best friends Ron and Harry that she was transferring to Belladrix Wizdary School.  
  
Though she would be disguised as another person all her marks would be taken  
  
She would then undergo a complete outer make over..  
  
To become 'Leorena Corendi'.  
  
She chose that she would have silky raven hair that reached down to her waist and had amethyst colored eyes.  
  
Her skin would be a creamy white and appear flawless.  
  
She would be 5'6 and spoke in a slight accent.  
  
And had a decent bust.  
  
Hermione smiled at all of this.  
  
This was pretty much everything she wasn't, she still had her signature frizzy brown hair and deep amber colored eyes.  
  
She WAS 5'6 and had acne free skin but she certainly didn't have a bust like 'Leorena', {A.N.- lol}  
  
For God sakes she was the same as she had been in her 4th year at Hogwarts and that was FLAT!  
  
Hermione was happy as she drove to the mall again in a cheery mood.  
  
She couldn't help noticing guys gawking at her.  
  
She could VERY easily get used to this.  
  
Hermione felt she was a new person { Technically she is} and was having a lot of fun out of her new self.  
  
Hermione always had been the girl who didn't go out with many guys and was given a few looks here and there but she never knew what it felt to be like THIS.  
  
Hermione laughed to herself as she noticed a cute guys fall off his chair looking at her as she strolled past a few shops.  
  
When Hermione got to a few stores she felt since she WAS a Slytherin she might as well dress like one..  
  
That is.. As a slut.  
  
So off she went to Jean Machine.  
  
She pretty much bought out the store of it's tight tops and jeans and it's very short skirts.  
  
It was so funny to remember last year when Draco Malfoy had found out she WAS a PUREBLOOD and was heir to more money then the Malfoy's had.  
  
Ever.  
  
Next she want to Aldo and Athlete's world for shoes.  
  
Heh this year was going to be a BLAST!  
  
---  
  
"Hermione you have a hour to get to the train station."  
  
Yelled Mrs. Granger.  
  
"AHH I HAVE 10 SUITCASES!!!" (The limit is 3)  
  
Was Hermione's reply.  
  
"Good grief!!"  
  
Mrs. Granger ran up the stairs  
  
- - After many tears and tantrums- -  
  
Hermione rushed hurriedly into a 'wall' and carried her 3 trunks and a backpack hidden underneath her cloak.  
  
Hermione soon found a empty compartment and drowned herself in music.  
  
50 cent was playing when someone opened the door.  
  
"Oh opps.. Sorry. I guess this compartment is taken"  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
And without think she said,  
  
"Harry!" 


	4. Everywhere Awkwardness

**Justice is so Unfair  
  
Disclaimer:** You know the drill.  
  
Hey 4! Chaps in one day! I'm on a roll! At this rate I might finish the story tomorrow!  
  
_**Previously**  
  
_---  
  
_"Oh opps.. Sorry. I guess this compartment is taken"  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
And without think she said,  
  
"Harry!"  
_  
----  
  
**_Chapter Four  
  
-Everywhere Awkwardness-_**  
  
Harry looked at her with a confused stare.  
  
Hermione then realized she was 'Leorena'.  
  
'Opps..'  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Asked Harry after a awkward silence past.  
  
"Urm no.. just I have heard and seen many pictures of the famous and might I add 'handsome' Harry Potter!"  
  
Hermione winked making Harry blush 10 different shades of red.  
  
After all Harry got this a lot but he was somewhat shy such a beautiful girl was talking to him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Her.. Urm.. Leorena!..  
  
Leorena Coreni."  
  
Said Hermione.  
  
'Strange for a second there I thought she was going to say Hermione.' thought Harry.  
  
"Eh Would you mind if I sat here?" Harry said patting to a seat near her.  
  
Hermione shook her head indicating it was okay.  
  
They spent the next few minutes in silence, deep in there own thoughts..  
  
Harry was so sad Hermione changed schools.. She was the talk of the school right now since she lost her head spot.  
  
He never told anyone this, but he had had a crush on Hermione.. and he had been quite blue lately but this girl maybe could cheer him up..  
  
"Eh. So are you new at Hogwarts?" Harry asked breaking the awkward tension.  
  
Hermione had to chuckle to herself..  
  
'Poor poor Harry, stupid little chit chat.. Oh well I'll play his game.'  
  
"Oh yes, this is my first year here.  
  
I came from Belladrix to Hogwarts for my 7th year.  
  
I'm here on a exchange program."  
  
Hermione thought it was funny how easily she could lie.  
  
"Oh your on a exchange program? Perhaps you traded with a friend of mine..  
  
Her name is Hermione.. Hermione Granger.."  
  
The way Harry spoke her name made shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"Eh do you like this Hermione?"  
  
Harry looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Well since the way you spoke her name.."  
  
"Oh.. No.."  
  
Hermione didn't know why but she felt disappointed in his answer.  
  
The little compartment become engulfed by the quiet again when...  
  
"HARRY THERE YOU ARE" the tiny compartment erupted into huge noise as Ron, Ginny, Neville and the rest of the gang stepped into the compartment.  
  
Them being oblivious to the fact there was another person in the room.  
  
Hermione was fine with it as she placed her cd player on her head and under her long eyelashes she watched them all.  
  
When the commotion started to settle down along with the other 30 people in there Harry introduced Hermione to everyone.  
  
Harry told them what Hermione told him earlier and while he was explaining Hermione caught all the guys at least once looking up and down and her even though she was wearing a cloak.  
  
She caught on to Ron pretty fast and she saw he turned 50 shades of red as she checked him out.  
  
Ron hadn't changed much from when she first met him but he was more taller (6'1 to be exact) and well built.  
  
He had his hair in a shag so you could barely see his green eyes while with Harry, he had his green eyes and shaggy brown hair.  
  
He also was well built and tall(5'11).  
  
'I never really noticed before but Quidditch has done them both good.  
  
No wonder they are sort've considered heartthrobs"  
  
Thought Hermione.  
  
Then she glanced at Ginny.  
  
Ginny had her straight flaming red hair dyed black.  
  
She sorta become a goth over 5th year..  
  
'Funny how she is a year younger then us.'  
  
Hermione was busy looking at people that she didn't realize that she was being spoken to.  
  
"Whaa? Pardon?" Asked Hermione  
  
Harry repeated himself,  
  
"Have you been sorted yet?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"OH I HOPE YOUR IN OUR HOUSE!" Ginny shrieked. ( A. N.- I Don't like Ginny!--;)  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
'Even though I know I'm in Slytherin'  
  
Hermione then withdrew herself from the group and sat down with her music blaring allowing her hair to fall over her face.  
  
The gang looked at each other and shrugged  
  
They continued talking.  
  
For the rest of the ride they thought 'Leorena' was listening to her music.  
  
But in fact she had the hair over her face to cover up her tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay since I've done 4 chappies.. I think you should let me rest.. At least till tommorow! Lol! I really hope you've enjoyed it so far! PLEAZE Review!!!!! -Mina


	5. Never Ending Stares

**Justice is so Unfair**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

AWW Liana and Angie read my fanfic.. Lol I hope they have nice reviews.. Bahaha!

Liana- It's nice to know you could picture it in your head

Angie-I'll try to make my things longer!

Anyways

On with the Chappie!

---

_**Previously**_

---

_Hermione then withdrew herself from the group and sat down with her music blaring allowing her hair to fall over her face._

_The gang looked at each other and shrugged _

_They continued talking._

_For the rest of the ride they thought 'Leorena' was listening to her music._

_But in fact she had the hair over her face to cover up her tears. _

----

Chapter Five

-Never Ending Stares-

When Hermione first started this 'mission' she had only seen the upsides to it..

But the ride in the train made her realize the downside.

It seemed forever to Hermione for them to get to Hogwarts but they got there.

As the train stopped she quickly gathered her things..

But with a little bit of trouble.

She hadn't realized so many people were watching her until she found herself pretty much attacked by boys from every direction.

She laughed when she realized what they were doing..

They were trying to help with her stuff.

She looked around and noticed all the females were not amused, giving her death glares and some boys were being held back from helping her just because their girlfriends were holding into them by their collar.

Hermione shooed all the boys away from her things and held them herself, knowing most of the guys were watching for anything that told them she'd need their 'manly' help.

After many minutes of sacking then reorganizing the luggage she and Ginny along with 2 other girls boarded onto the carriage.

But as they closed the door, Hermione was asked to leave the carriage and join with the first years.

Hermione blushed with embarrassment as she picked up her things and climbed into one of the boats loading her trunks in ever so slowly in fear noticing how each trunk made the little boat sink deeper.

She gracefully climbed into the boat with barely any space for the other luggage belonging to the 3 other first years.

Hermione refused to look at any of their faces knowing if she did, she would not be able to escape their curious looks.

Hermione's sigh of relief as she stepped unto the school's entrance was clearly audible to any near.

As she looked at the dark grey stone castle felt her stomach doing little flip flops like they did when she first arrived to Hogwarts.

She scolded to herself reminding her everything was going to ok.

---

She was told then to leave all her belongings and follow Professor McGonagull in alphabetical order.

It took a good hour ordering all the jumpy students to their correct spots.

Hermione wondered if McGonagull knew..

Hermione's question was soon answered when she came to Hermione and gave her and quick wink of reassurance.

Hermione sighed was relief.

The students all just lounged around until McGonagull motion all to be quiet and began to move the line.

Hermione tried to walk confidentially with her head held high, to prove she wasn't scared.

Fuck, she was damned scared.

---

'Oh well too late now to turn back' she thought as the Great Hall doors opened.

Hermione quickly looked over to the Griffindor table to see the gang giving her reassuring looks.

Then the long process of sorting began.

---

Hermione zoned out after the first few students were sorted so she was shocked when a student next to her nudged her.

She looked at the 1st year and realized her turn was next.

Hermione stood up slowly as they called her name and did her whole confident act again.

Aware of all the stares she was receiving she closed her eyes as the sorting hat fell upon her head.

'So deary you've come back to me again?'

Hermione wondered for a split second who was talking to her then remember the hat could speak telepathically.

'Ah yeah whatever. Could you just please sort me into Slytherin?

I think you know why..'

'Of course dear.

You know, I was going to put you in Slytherin when you first came.'

This shocked Hermione.

'Why's that?'

'Can't tell you'

'Ah fine then just please say the house.'

'Alright Hermione.'

"SLYTHRIN!"

It took Hermione a little while to realize 'it' called her by her first name..

Before she could ask him anything else, she was ushered to the Slytherin table

As she walked to the table that had a green cloth with silver embroidery she was instantly welcome

and instantly hit on.

The staff told the table to be quiet and respectful until the sorting was over.

And they hushed down a notch.

Hermione was zoned out when she noticed the sorting was over and Professor Dumbledore was speaking.

"This year has started with new students as 'first years' but we have also been given the pleasure of starting it with a new 7th year student..

Leorena would you please rise?"

Hermione winced as she got up.

".. Leorena has come to Hogwarts from a exchange student program from Belladrix. As you all may have heard since she is on a EXCHANGE program, we traded another 7th year many of us know as Hermione Granger...

..Because Hermione has gone there will be NO Head Girl this year until April because that is when the student exchange will be over. But until then I'd like to announce our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

Hermione couldn't believe this.. He never told her she had till April.

'This keeps on getting better and better doesn't it' Hermione thought sarcastically to herself.


End file.
